


Airforce Dan

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Woman (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, F/F, camgirl au, sex cam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2016 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> uh hi since its femslash feb could you write a caroljess praise kink fic please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airforce Dan

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Airforcedanvers1 signed into the chat.   
  
Jessica’s session was done, but Airforcedanvers1 was right on time.   
  
Jessica was lucky enough to be a featured member of the cam-site that hosted her. She got a lot of traffic and plenty of donations, but there were a few regulars that had been with her since the beginning. Some of them were rude and pig headed, and others were generous and sweet. Airforcedanvers1, or Airforce Dan as Jessica liked to think of him, fell into the latter category.   
  
Airforce Dan sent money and gifts, and always typed encouraging things into chat. A few months ago Jessica had started extending him offers to private chats; just thirty minutes of fun after her usual cam sessions. It was something a little more personal, and it helped Jessica connect to regulars who had been with her since she started as a cam girl.   
  
“Hey Dan.” Jessica wiggled her fingers at the camera in a cute little wave.   
  
**_danvers_** He wrote into the chat, text blue and bolded in order to stand out. The chat was mostly full of users logging off since Jessica had already come twice and the show was over.   
  
“Danvers,” Jessica corrected herself. She knew that, she did. It was just that she had spent so much time thinking of him as Airforce Dan it was hard to shake that thought from her mind.   
  
Jessica stretched out across her bed and reached over to her laptop. She invited Airforcedanvers1 to a private room and waited patiently for him to accept the offer. It cost $200 to enter a private chat, but Airforcedanvers1 always accepted the invite.   
  
When they were alone together Jessica sat back on her bed so she was fully in frame. She was already naked, she had stripped out of her lacey red lingerie during her earlier air time. Her underwear was still sitting on the bed beside her. Also on the bed was a box from the post office, though it was sitting carefully out of frame.   
  
“I thought I’d see you today.” Jessica said knowingly. She brought the box over and brandished it for Airforcedanver1 to see. “Two day delivery, huh? Must have really wanted me to get this quick.” She had set up a P.O. Box in order for users to send her gifts and it was always interesting the things she got in the mail.  
  
The return address on this particular box was Hanscom Airforce Base in Boston. Jessica had looked it up and that base was closed now, so the return address was likely meant to be a hint as to who sent it. She had waited patiently to open it during their private session today but she had to admit she was pretty curious about what was inside.   
  
**_yes, ma’am_** Airforce Dan wrote.   
  
Always so polite. Jessica smiled. She gave the box a shake. “I haven’t opened it yet, should I see what it is?” She was already peeling off the tape.   
  
She pulled back the cardboard flaps to reveal a packaged anal bead wand staring back at her in an indicative shade of blue. Hmm. She should have expected as much. She used vibrators and cock shaped dildos on cam all the time, but she never played with her ass. That was until she started accepting private chats with ole’ Dan here.   
  
“You shouldn’t have.” Jessica laughed. She started in on the packaging, ripping the box open to take the wand out.   
  
**_only if you want to try_** Airforcedanvers1 wrote.  
  
Jessica glance up at the chat and considered. Things had sort of been escalating to this for a while. Dan kept coaxing her to do more and more anal stuff with each session. He’d been there for Jessica’s first anal experience, sweetly requesting that she try sliding a finger in back there. Jessica was still getting used to all of this back door exploration, she wasn’t sure she was ready for anal beads yet.   
  
“Well…” She regarded the packaging thoughtfully. “It does say for beginners…” She reached inside and carefully removed the anal bead wand from the box. It was soft and slightly squishy in her hands. The tip was a small, round lump followed by a very slightly larger round lump and then another and another all the way to the handle of the wand. It wasn’t particularly long and It didn’t seem like it would hurt, but it certainly would feel weird.   
  
**_please, jess_**. Dan wrote. **y _ou’ve been doing so well_**.  
  
Jessica smiled despite herself. Most of the things guys wrote in the chat were just filthy and raunchy but Dan was always polite and encouraging. He seemed to love showering Jessica with praise. Jessica didn’t really mind either.   
  
“Okay,” Jessica agreed. “Let me clean this off first. Wait for me.” She blew a kiss to the webcam and climbed off the bed. She padded barefoot out of her bedroom to the bathroom. Jess lived alone, just the way she liked it, and it made camming much easier. It would be hard to explain to a roommate why she was naked with anal beads in her hand, so she was pretty glad she didn’t have one.   
  
She went to the bathroom and quickly sprayed the toy down with some antimicrobial stuff they sold at the sex toy shop down the street from her apartment. She used it to clean all her toys actually, and she knew better than to stuff something inside of her straight from the factory. She gave the toy a good rinse in the sink, feeling it in her hands. It wouldn’t be so bad…   
  
Jessica glanced up at herself in the mirror. Her make-up was holding up pretty well. Her black hair was a little messy and she looked just-fucked; it suited her. She finished rinsing off the sex toy and headed back to her bedroom. She’d received a donation of 300$ from Dan while she’d been gone.   
  
“Baby you didn’t have to do that.” Jessica said as she got back into frame.   
  
Some guys liked to throw money her way to bribe her to do stuff she didn’t want to. Dan waited for her to decide on her own. Then, if he was feeling grateful he threw some cash in. It felt less like being bought, and Jessica sort of appreciated it. Still. He already spent all this money on a toy, on a private chat, and now he was kicking in extra just to see her use it…   
  
**_wanna talk to you_**. Airforcedanvers1 wrote.  
  
Ah. Jess should have seen that coming too.   
  
Airforce Dan was almost as insistent about speaking to her as he was about seeing her play with her ass. Premium members could be given access to use their mics, or even video chat with cam girls. If the girls allowed for that. Jessica was all fine and good with private sessions, but she wasn’t sure she was comfortable video chatting with any of her regulars. Then again, Dan wasn’t asking to video chat, he just wanted to be allowed on mic…   
  
“I don’t know.” Jessica bit her lip, testing the flexibility of the wand as she thought. She had some other regulars that wrote filthy things to her, and there was no way in hell Jessica would have allowed them to speak into the chat. This was Dan though, a total sweetheart. What if he stopped being so sweet when he could speak to her? Jessica could always exit the session…   
  
**_don’t want you to have to take that toy all alone_**. Airforcedanvers1 added. **_i’ll talk you through_**.  
  
Oh, hell. She was already trying anal beads for the first time, might as well try this too.   
  
Against her better judgement she reached over to her laptop and enabled Dan’s microphone feature. There was a second or two where it waited to connect and then… nothing. He didn’t say anything.   
  
“…Still there, Dan?” Jessica asked.   
  
“Danvers.” A voice on the other end corrected her. A female voice.   
  
Jessica blushed suddenly, face filling up with color. “Oh my god.” She didn’t even try to hide her surprise. All this time… for _years_ she had been imagining a guy. A tall dude in an airforce uniform, like the ones in the military promotional ads on tv. This wasn’t a guy though. “You’re-“   
  
“Yeah,” Dan .. _Danvers_ laughed sweetly. Her voice was so nice.   
  
This changed everything. Jessica had always considered herself bisexual but she leaned more towards being attracted to women. That was what made being a cam girl easy though because she wasn't really that interested in guys or what they thought of her. She could be carefree in front of the camera and enjoy it. Performing for a woman though? A woman who donated money and spent time with her once a week for over a year. A woman who bought her gifts and wrote her nice things in the chat during every session. This was much more than Jess had bargained for…  
  
“Are you… actually in the air force?” Jessica blurted, so flustered by all of this she forgot herself for a moment.   
  
“Yes, ma’am.” Danvers said. It was weird to hear a disembodied voice coming from the computer instead of seeing blue text. Jessica wasn’t sure how she was ever going to get used to this.   
  
“Okay. Phew. Wow. Give me a minute here.” Jessica had to pull herself together. She laughed and fluffed up her own hair. He neck was feeling a little hot. She went to dig around off camera for some lubricant. She had to get on with this because there was no way she could stay here and listen to Airfocedanvers1’s cute voice and not completely melt.   
  
“Are you ready to do this?” Jessica asked after a deep breath or two, moving back into frame.   
  
Danvers hummed an approving sort of noise that sounded a lot like a moan. Jessica bit her lip, liking the way that sounded way too much.   
  
She made a slight show of getting on to her hands and knees, slowly turning so that her back side was facing the camera. She smoothed her palm over her asscheeks and the backs of her thighs a few times, hearing Danvers quietly hum again.   
  
“I’m still a little sore from last time.” Jessica admitted, pulling her cheeks apart with one hand for Dan… _Danvers_ to see her pink hole.   
  
“That’s okay, Jess.” Danvers told her, voice growing husky and warm. “You did so well when I last saw you.”   
  
Hearing another girl say that made Jessica’s stomach twist up. She always thought Airforcedanvers1’s sweet, encouraging words were nice but actually hearing the pride in her tone was a different beast entirely.  
  
Jess started playing with herself. She added some lube, slicked up her fingers, and started toying with her ass. Just slow, careful stuff. Danvers didn’t say much but that was okay. They were both still getting used to talking to one another.   
  
Jessica groaned a little as she added a second finger to her hole. It didn’t hurt as much anymore, but it was still a tight fit for her. She just wasn’t that loose back there and it was hard to relax…  
  
“Good.” Danvers praised her.   
  
Jessica bit her lip, butterflies fluttering in her belly. She took her time, slowly and carefully scissoring her fingers and stretching herself open. It ached a little but in a good enough way. She made sure her ass was perfectly in frame so that Danvers could see anything.   
  
“Okay,” Jessica breathed after a few moments. She pulled her fingers free and went for the anal bead wand next. She quickly slicked it up, not wanting to tighten up again in the time it took to lube the beads. When it was ready she brought the toy behind her, sliding it up and down over her hole a few times as a tease before carefully easing the first bead in.   
  
It actually didn’t feel like much of anything. It wasn’t bigger than her fingers, so it didn’t hurt. The second bead slid in just as easy. The third one was where she started to feel it, though it wasn’t much of a stretch.   
  
“Yes, Jess.” Danvers said breathlessly. “You’re doing so well.”   
  
Jessica groaned, sliding the fourth bead inside. That one stretched her hole a little. The fifth she found hard to take, and grunted slightly in pain as she tried to force it in. It was big, but she was sure she could manage it.   
  
Danvers sucked in a breath through her teeth. “Good girl, c’mon. You can take it.” She sounded so turned on. It was turning Jess on. In an effort to please Airforcedanvers1 she bared down and pushed the wand in with a little more force. It popped inside with a sharp spike of pain that made her cry out.   
  
“Hey, it’s okay. Breathe, Jess. You did so good. Just stop and breathe.” Danvers’ warm voice carried her through the surreal experience.   
  
“I can feel it… deep… inside.” Jessica realized. Her hole was aching and she was starting to feel more and more filled up by the second.   
  
“Damn, Jessica.” Danvers groaned in pleasure. “I’m so proud of you.”   
  
Jessica stomach flopped with pleasure. She was experiencing so many new sensations all at once, but the thing that was doing it for her was Danvers and her praise. Reading words like these in the chat was one thing, but hearing it outloud made her feel warm inside. Jessica didn’t even hesitate to reach between her legs, with her other hand, and start rubbing one out.   
  
“Yeah,” Danvers breathed. “Good, Jess. You’re such a good girl. You deserve an orgasm. Come for me.”  
  
Jessica moaned gently. “Tell me I’m a good girl again.” She pleaded, unable to stop the words from coming out. She couldn’t believe how into this she was. She had always liked being a cam girl but this was different.  
  
She used one hand to keep the anal beads in place, and with the other she was rubbing circles into her sensitive clit. Both sensations were doing so much for her, but it was Danvers’ loving voice that sent her over the age.   
  
“ _Good girl_.” She gasped out, clearly pleasuring herself as she said it.   
  
Jessica came hard, clenching around the anal beads in a way that made her orgasm even more unique. She made noises of pleasure she had never heard herself make before, and all but collapsed on the bed when she was done.   
  
“That was incredible,” Danvers whispered to her, out of breath. “You were amazing.” He voice got softer and lower with each word she spoke, lulling Jessica down to some place comfortable post-climax. “Thank you, Jessica.”   
  
“Thank you,” Jessica smiled, and then grimaced as she had to pop the anal beads back out of body one by one.   
  
To her surprise she had only managed to take half the toy. Ah, but there was always another private session with Airforcedanvers1 to look forward to. Maybe next time she would enable the video chat feature so she could see if Danvers’ voice matched her face.   
  
She was already looking forward to being called ‘good girl’ again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
